


Foal

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: All Aragorn needs is a horse and Legolas to ride with.





	Foal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For this week’s [silmread](http://silmread.tumblr.com/post/162260290455/32-the-riders-of-rohan), wherein they receive Hasufel and Arod.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Aragorn’s always loved horses. He remembers clearly the first time he ever saw Elrond ride in tall upon his handsome steed, the beast perfectly in tune to each subtle movement of Elrond’s will, and all the riders behind him in perfect formation, not a hoof out of line. Aragorn felt awe at seeing them and loved to visit the stables, loved to feed them carrots and brush their glossy coats, and loved it best when Aragorn gifted him his first colt. He ran with Brego when his brown stallion was still too young to ride, sat with him in the stables and used to visit him every day, until he was tall and strong and could bear Aragorn about the gardens of the valley. He’s long outlasted his companion—something that still grieves him every time he thinks of it—but Hasufel is a worthy successor and rides fast and sure beneath him.

Having a horse again is wondrous, but it’s only half of what truly lifts his spirits. As quick as Aragorn rides, his friends match him, Gimli clutching tightly to Legolas’ back and Legolas laughing joyously in the wind. His kinship with horses is just as strong, something Aragorn’s always cherished in him, and it seemed a shame they had to come this far on feet alone. Aragorn tries to keep his eyes ahead, watching the path they follow for any signs of deviation from it, but Legolas is a constant distraction. His golden hair gleams bright in the sun, and his pale face is flushed with exhilaration. When his blue eyes catch Aragorn’s, soft lips smiling wide, Aragorn finds it difficult not to slip into dream. Legolas is beautiful on the best of days, but like _this_ , he’s at his most irresistible.

And it makes Aragorn think of the first time he ever saw Legolas, when he was still young and just coming home from his first patrol. Elladan and Elrohir had gone ahead, Aragorn leading Brego on foot within Imladris’ gates, and suddenly a blond elf had run up to him. Before Aragorn could even greet him, the elf was already right there, ignoring Aragorn in favour of meeting Brego.

Though Brego’s tail had swished happily, muzzle leaning eagerly into Legolas’ gentle hand, Aragorn had cautioned against it, for Brego had a spirit as wild as his master, and he suffered few else to ride him. But Legolas had only laughed and come around him, swinging up to mount Brego in one graceful movement, up before Aragorn could say another word. And Brego, to Aragorn’s astonishment, had bore him well. Legolas had laughed merrily at Aragorn’s tiding, but his smile was devoid of pride, only pleasure. And Aragorn had looked up at him, silhouetted in the bright beauty of the morning, and thought him a prince among elves.

Aragorn’s thought had proven right, of course, and the last time Legolas shared a horse, as far as Aragorn knows, was with _him_ , trotting along the path between their homes and trying to decide who would stay in whose rooms. Aragorn had ridden in the back then, just to feel Legolas’ slender frame within his arms. Legolas had felt nearly as _right_ in them as their steed did beneath them, and Legolas had joked that on Aragorn’s next visit, they might borrow the king’s grand elk and try a taller ride. 

The feeling still returns to him, though it’s different now—their quest in dire need and Gimli’s arms around Legolas instead of Aragorn’s. But racing beside Legolas is pleasure enough, and for a time, Aragorn’s heart is lighter. Their journey has been trying, terrible, but with the good of his company and this horse, he feels hope again.

He spurs Hasufel on to go faster, and Legolas, faithful to the last, follows.


End file.
